Oil systems for motor vehicles typically comprise an oil pump configured to circulate oil from an oil sump of the engine to pressure lubricated components of the engine. The components require a pressurized oil feed in order to cool and lubricate the engine components. The oil pump may be a fixed displacement oil pump configured such that the pressure of oil output by the pump varies according to a running speed of an engine of the motor vehicle. Alternatively, the oil pump may be a variable displacement oil pump configured such that the pressure of oil output by the pump is substantially maintained within preset limits independent of the engine running speed.
The variable displacement oil pump may comprise a pressure regulation mechanism configured to vary the displacement of the oil pump in order to regulate the pressure of oil output by the pump. It is desirable to ensure that the pressure regulation mechanism of the pump continues operating effectively throughout the life of the oil pump to ensure that the oil pump continues to supply oil to the components.
The inventors herein have recognized potential issues with conventional oil filters. Oil filters remove harmful contaminants from oil to protect components of the oil system from wear or degradation. Oil filters may become clogged by these contaminants and not allow oil to pass. Oil may not be able to flow through a filter if an alternative path around clogging particulates is not available. One example of a conventional filter is a circular filter within a circular oil passage. Particulates may build up on the filter blocking the entire passage and preventing flow of oil.
In one example, the issues described above may be addressed by a system for a variable displacement oil pump for a motor vehicle, the oil pump comprising: a mechanism for adjusting the displacement of the pump, the mechanism including an oil port formed in an internal wall of the pump, the oil port having a filter wherein a filter surface area of the filter is spaced apart from an inlet of the oil port, wherein the filter surface area is larger than an area of the inlet, wherein the filter is substantially prism shaped and wherein the filter surface area forms an outer surface of the prism. In this way, the larger surface area of the filter surface area and the prism shape of the filter allow for oil to pass around possible particulates and into the inlet.
As one example, a rectangular prism shaped oil filter is positioned over an oil port. The filter has a greater surface area than the inlet port. The prism shape also allows oil to flow through the interior of the prism shape. Thus, if particulates clog part of the filter surface area, oil can flow through a different surface area, into the space between the filter surface area and inlet, and into the inlet. Therefore, the filter may still allow oil to flow in the presence of clogging particulates.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.